To the Continuation of the Dream
To the Continuation of the Dream (夢の続きへ Yume No Tsudzuki e) is the third ending theme of the D.Gray-man anime series performed by Surface from Episode 26 to Episode 38. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English There's a dazzling light spilling from the murky clouds. As though it has shone through my weakness, I instantly reached out to it. Numerous times, I pretended to give up just out of envy, Lost and confused, over and over, in my swinging emotions. Though you say it's painful, All of us have no choice but to keep walking forward, on and on, Even if it means wandering the world in doubt and woes, I'd love to see the future that awaits us. Rid your heart of regret and fear. Close them in your fingers, And crush them to smithereens. Feel the pain and venture on to that endless, ever-moving dream. |-|English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) Pouring out from the gaps in the clouds comes a dazzling light As if my weakness will be uncovered, I suddenly raise my hand over my head I was envious of others, and always acted as if I had given up But my feelings run wild and once again I become lost Even if you get frustrated, you just have to move forth with your own two feet After wandering and suffering, what kind of future will I have? Destroy it, the anxiety that holds you back Smash it, with the firm grip of your hands Carve the pain in your heart, Yes, that’s right, take the plunge Into the rest of the endless dream... |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Kumo no sukima koboreru mabushii hodo no hikaru ni Yowasa misukasaresou de fui ni te wo kazashita Urayamu dake de itsumo akirameta furi wo shita Omoi ga abareru kara mata boku wo mayowaseru Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de Sono itami kizande souda tobikome Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he |-|Kanji= Kanji 雲の隙間こぼれる 眩しいほどの光に 弱さ見透かされそうで ふいに手をかざした 羨むだけでいつも 諦めたふりをした 思いが暴れるから また僕を迷わせる 悔しくたって 人は誰もみな その足で 進むしかないんだよ 彷徨って 悩んで そんな 自分も 手にする未来は どんな形だろう 壊してしまえ 邪魔する不安を 砕いてしまえ 握り締めた手で その痛み 刻んで そうだ 飛び込め 終わりなき 夢の続きへ Lyrics (Full) English= English There's a dazzling light spilling from the murky clouds. As though it has shone through my weakness, I instantly reached out to it. Numerous times, I pretended to give up just out of envy, Lost and confused, over and over, in my swinging emotions. Though you say it's painful, All of us have no choice but to keep walking forward, on and on, Even if it means wandering the world in doubt and woes, I'd love to see the future that awaits us. Rid your heart of regret and fear. Close them in your fingers, And crush them to smithereens. Feel the pain and venture on to that endless, ever-moving dream. Though I know the world by heart, it seems there is nothing I could see. I was never sure if I had chosen the right path. Though I've always acted cheerful, my smile is undercut with loneliness. And I wonder how I am really feeling inside. Though you say it's sorrowful, it's as if we have another way But keep on searching, forever and ever, for that certain something we long for. Just fight on, give your all, struggle to it, And surely the doors will open to a shining tomorrow. Never stand still when you're lost! Just go on; I'm sure it leads back your path, somewhere somehow. Don't ever run away. And you will feel hope softly touching your heart, When you finally reach that never-ending dream Either you're backing away in fear, Or swelling with vain pride, You could just try throwing them all away. And now, let us all start over again! Though you say it's painful, All of us have no choice but to keep walking another step, Even if it means wandering, drifting without a clue, I'd love to see the future that awaits us. Rid your heart of all misgivings. Close them in your fingers and crush them to smithereens. Feel the pain; carve it upon your heart; Believe in yourself! I know you really can do better. Let's head to that forever moving dream. |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Kumo no sukima koboreru mabushii hodo no hikaru ni Yowasa misukasaresou de fui ni te wo kazashita Urayamu dake de itsumo akirameta furi wo shita Omoi ga abareru kara mata boku wo mayowaseru Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de Sono itami kizande souda tobikome Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he Shinjitsu wo shiru hodo ni miushinai sounanda Jibun no erabu michi ga tadashii no ka douka sae Akaruku furumau tabi sabishisa mo yokogiru yo Hontou no boku ha ima donna kao wo shiteru Kanashikutatte hito ha doushiyou mo naku Nani ka motome sagashitsuzuketeru Souyatte mogaite kitto sore demo Te ni suru mirai wo kirihirakundarou Mayoikondatte tachidomaranai de Doko ka de kitto tsunagatteru kara Nigenai de Kibou ni sotto fureyou Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki de Hisshi ni mamorinuiteru mono Muda ni fukuranda puraido mo Kono kiwa zenbu sa sutete mireba ii Soshite mata hajimetemiru yo Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de Sono itami kizande souda tobikome Hontou ha motto jibun wo shinjiterundarou Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he |-|Kanji= Kanji 雲の隙間こぼれる 眩しいほどの光に 弱さ見透かされそうで ふいに手をかざした 羨むだけでいつも 諦めたふりをした 思いが暴れるから また僕を迷わせる 悔しくたって 人は誰もみな その足で 進むしかないんだよ 彷徨って 悩んで そんな 自分も 手にする未来は どんな形だろう 壊してしまえ 邪魔する不安を 砕いてしまえ 握り締めた手で その痛み 刻んで そうだ 飛び込め 終わりなき 夢の続きへ 真実を知るほどに 見失いそうなんだ 自分の選ぶ道が 正しいのかどうかさえ 明るく振舞うたび 寂しさも横切るよ 本当の僕は今 どんな顔をしてる 悲しくたって 人はどうしようもなく 何か求め 探し続けてる そうやって もがいて きっと それでも 手にする未来を 切り開くんだろう 迷い込んだって 立ち止まらないで 何処かできっと 繋がってるから 逃げないで 希望に そっと 触れよう 終わりなき 夢の続きで 必死に守りぬいてるもの 無駄に膨らんだプライドも この際全部さ 捨ててみればいい そして また 始めてみるよ 悔しくたって 人は誰もみな その足で 進むしかないんだよ 彷徨って 悩んで そんな 自分も 手にする未来は どんな形だろう 壊してしまえ 邪魔する不安を 砕いてしまえ 握り締めた手で その痛み 刻んで そうだ 飛び込め 本当はもっと 自分を 信じてるんだろう 終わりなき 夢の続きへ Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs